Question: Emily did 51 more jumping jacks than Jessica around noon. Emily did 68 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Jessica do?
Emily did 68 jumping jacks, and Jessica did 51 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $68 - 51$ jumping jacks. She did $68 - 51 = 17$ jumping jacks.